Power & control
by Cheshire-did-nothing-wrong
Summary: Antonio didn't really expect to be in a love triangle with an old spark named Chiara, but after New Years, he can't help but help the Italian get her revenge on her unfaithful boyfriend. Even after all the betrayal, lies, and sex he's gotten himself into, he still finds himself crawling back to the taken Italian. SpainxFem!Romano FrancexFem!Romano. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The dance club was pounding with a loud song, people dancing, and throwing confetti in the air. Everyone wore glittery hats that proclaimed the year: 2013! It was New Years, and everyone was waiting for the ball in New York to drop to signal the new beginnings. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the famous actor, was currently in New York. Visiting some old friends who decided to spend their New Years on the other side of the world.

He tried looking for said friends, trying to look for them through the pulsing lights.

"Tonio! Over here!" He turned to the voice he barely heard over the music, locking eyes with the blonde girl who had called his name. She was across the room at a table away from the dance floor.

"Bella!" Bella smiled and waved at him as Antonio gently pushed through the dance floor. Bella was a childhood friend that was always there before Antonio became famous.

"Tonio! I haven't seen you in ages!" Bella exclaimed when Antonio managed to her to where she was. She immediately latched onto him with a bear hug, which he happily returned. With a quick glance at the table behind her he could see Lars and Gilbert.

"Where's Francis?" Antonio asked as he seated himself at the table that was littered with wine glasses, shot glasses, and beer glasses.

"He said he's on his way, he got himself a lady friend." Gilbert responded, wiping the beer off his upper lip with the back of his hand. "That's all he talks about, Italian girlfriend this, Italian girlfriend that."

"Italian girlfriend?" Antonio asked, he wasn't surprised. It was somewhat expected of Francis to score a girl like that.

"A pretty hot one too, pretty rude but nevertheless, hot." Antonio took a seat next to his pal, taking a swig from a beer bottle that was given to him from a pretty waitress, who he winked at in thanks, sending the girl blushing and scurrying back to the kitchen to serve more people.

"What does she look like?"

"You'll see." Antonio followed Gilbert's gaze, as if in cue, Francis was pushing his way through to head to the stairs that would lead him to the gang; his arm was extended back, hinting he was leading someone through. Antonio spotted the so called Italian girlfriend as the two made their way up the stairs. His eyes widened slightly.

"Is that her?"

"Yup."

The girl was gorgeous, long legs, slender body, a very nice rack, beautiful olive toned skin, and sharp hazel eyes, that changed under the glittering lights.

"You forgot to mention to me that he's dating Chiara Vargas." Antonio hissed out.

"Oh yeah, he's dating her; she's well known in the acting world, right?"

Chiara Vargas was a very well known actress, starting at the bottom as a child actor, making her way to Grammy winning movies and very popular TV shows.

She was also an old fling he had back in the early 2000s, a one night stand he wished he could get more of. Too bad she left Spain for Italy the next day. He hadn't seen her since, unless you counted seeing her on TV.

"Very known." He agreed, taking another swig. He didn't mention the one night stand.

"Bonjour!" Francis greeted happily, pulling the scowling Italian next to him. "You guys remember Chiara, oui?" Everyone nodded, Chiara avoiding Antonio's recalling gaze. She had gotten even more beautiful than Antonio had recalled. He really did regret not getting her number after that night. Chiara and Francis settled in the booth, Francis having his arm around her waist. She scowled at the table, finger pushing a piece of ice that managed to escape a beer glass.

Everyone interacted with one another, having a good time as the clock counted down to the new year. Everyone but Antonio and Chiara had left the table when the Macarena came one, almost everyone moving down to the dance floor, either buzzed or drunk enough to do the dance.

"So, Chiara, we haven't seen each other since that night in Madrid...huh?" Antonio began awkwardly, tapping his fingernail against the cold glass of his cocktail drink. Chiara looked up to gaze at him, giving him a small nod.

"Sí, I guess so."

"So how's it been? Life treating you well."

She shrugged. "Can't complain." She hesitated. "And you?"

He agreed, he couldn't complain. Chiara glanced over at the idiotic dancing fools over at the dance floor, scowling. "The Macarena was really popular in the 90s, it's had its run, why is it back?"

"I dunno, those people probably don't even know what the words mean, excluding the 'heeeey Macarena!' part." She looked up at him, amused.

"Oh? What is the song about then?"

Antonio moved to sit next to her, scooting close, she wouldn't hear him well over the loud music. He translated for her, making her chuckle and shake her head.

"This song sounds pretty sexual since you ruined it."

"Sorry."

"You're not sorry, you little bastard." He cracked a grin and laughed, he wasn't even close to being sorry.

Talking to Chiara had sparked that old flame they had, the flame that ignited on that fateful hot summers night in Madrid. After a while of talking, everyone still dancing to shitty songs he said:

"You know..." He hesitated before forging on. "This night club is pretty boring. How about you and I leave?" Chiara raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am dating Francis you know."

"I know."

"Cheating on him would be a bad way to start the New Years."

"He's probably cheating on you anyway," he said simply. "I know Francis well enough even someone as stubborn as you couldn't hold his dick down."

Chiara scowled and glared at him.

"It doesn't hurt to get revenge, you don't deserve that. Besides, it'll be only one night."

"That's what you said in Madrid." She pointed out, still scowling.

"Well...it can be a one night stand...or something more, if you like it. Because I know I did."

Chiara seemed to mull it over before agreeing, wine clouding her mind. She didn't even bother telling Francis she was leaving, seeing he was too preoccupied grinding up against a scantily dressed bitch.

It would only be a one night stand, revenge. The French bastard deserved the betrayal, running off with those whores every night, she deserved to get revenge, just this once. Chiara had convinced himself as Antonio pulled her along the streets of New York, which was crowded as fuck from the holiday. They somehow managed to navigate to Antonio's hotel, the two slipping into the elevator. Chiara was far from admitting how attractive Antonio had become from that night in Madrid. Well out loud.

The two stumbled a bit as they fumbled into Antonio's hotel room. Buttons popped off dress shirts, dresses were ripped off of slender bodies, it was exactly like the night in Madrid. A simple one night stand, one side wanting the other in his bed, the other wanting revenge in her good for nothing boyfriend. They turned the TV on, kissing each other when 2013 rolled in, drunk off of each other.

They weren't even close to regretting it when they bathed in the after glow, kissing each other as the cheers of new beginnings sounded softly from the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

You would think after sleeping with his best friends girlfriend Antonio would stop there; he couldn't, he didn't want to stop there. If Francis didn't give Chiara the relationship she deserved, then he would do it. Chiara was grumpy, yes, but that just made her actions more reliable when she would laugh and smile at you; you knew her smile was genuine. She was also one of a kind, a unique person that was–sadly– always compared to her little sister. Antonio made sure to never bring up her sister while they were making love (at this point they were making love, the passion said it all.) while they spoke about their day he never dreamed of mentioning her sister.

They started small, meeting in motels and having rough and wild sex, her lingerie strewn across the room. Then it escalated to the home she and Francis shared; once almost getting caught, a half naked Antonio hid in the closet. The thrills fed his desire of continuing to see Chiara in no mans land. However, this party will never expect that one of these people will commit murder out of jealousy and rage,

Between these three people, no one is immortal to betrayal and murder.

Chiara grinned victoriously as she started to undo Antonio's tie, both of them stumbling back into the bedroom.

"Sorry it took so long." She began, tossing his tie aside as his fingers curled around her hips. "Francis was here all fucking week, wouldn't let me out of his damn sight." She heard her Spanish lover chuckle under his breath in amusement.

"It's fine, cariño, we're together now, right?" He peppered kisses down her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh, sí." She breathed out. "Sí..."

"Besides, if I were him I wouldn't let someone as beautiful as you out of my sight either."

"You're just saying that to get me in bed, aren't you?"

He chuckled lowly again. "More or less." His hands moved over her body, tugging at her loose blouse, nipping at her neck. He would save that delicious curl for last, on New Years he discovered what that defiant curl's purpose was.

"Pervert."

"I know." No point in denying it now.

They toppled back on to the bed, Chiara straddling his lap as he tugged her blouse off, revealing the lingerie she wore underneath, a transparent fabric the exposed her breasts and stomach. His thumbs played with her nipples as he attacked her lips, milking moans and breathy gasps from his lover. He felt like he could die when she started rolling her hips against his, moans and gasps filling the room.

Every time they did this he became dizzy with lust, he needed this, he had no idea how he was able to live life without Chiara underneath him, whining and gasping as they made love.

"Oh god, Chiara...I need you." He chocked out, his erection was painful in the fabric cage of his pants. Chiara relieved him by taking his pants and boxers off, letting his erection spring out from its jail.

"I need you too." She gasped out, she was drenching wet, he could see it soak through her panties. "Condoms are in the nightstand." She breathed out, Antonio leaned over and opened the nightstand, he shamelessly took one of the condoms that most likely belonged to Francis and opened the colorful shiny paper with his teeth. Chiara kicked her panties off, opening her legs eagerly. He swallowed and rolled the condom on before grabbing her hips, Chiara wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed into her. He could feel her nails gently run down his back in pleasure as he thrusted into her. Her moans and sighs encouraged him to thrust harder and faster, angling her hips to go deeper. He could tell she was close by the way her movements became more erratic, hips bucking, nails racking down his back, her moans growing louder, delicious whimpers slipping out of her mouth.

He leaned down and took that stubborn curl into his mouth, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh God, yes! Oh, Antonio!"

He grunted as he came, pulling out and collapsing beside her, both their bodies sticky with sweat. He pulled Chiara close, leaning his cheek against the top of her head. Her body was entirely flushed from her orgasm, fingers running though his hair.

Reluctantly they got dressed, hurrying when they heard Francis enter the household, calling for his girlfriend. This was the thrill Antonio longed for as Chiara gave him one last kiss before pushing him out the window, where he managed to climb down the pillar and race to his car. Which was parked two streets down so Francis wouldn't get suspicious on why his best friend was over.

This was the thrill he desired for.

Chiara Vargas was far from being happy in her new relationship with the famous fashion designer Francis Bonnefoy. The famous player, fashion designer. That's right. A fucking player. She herself didn't know why she would stoop so low and agreed to be with him. It wasn't for the fame, that's for sure. She already was know for being in hit movies and TV shows, fame was in the back of her mind.

Sure the sex was alright, she'd had better, but she couldn't complain. She eventually came, it took her a while to get off with Francis, but with Antonio...oh, that man knew how to please a woman...with his big, thick coc—.

"Chiara? Are you alright?" She snapped her gaze to her unfaithful boyfriend, who had decided they should do out for once. Just the two of them, no girl trying to flirt with him.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" She snapped at him with a scowl. She crossed her arms, scowling at him from across the table. He merely smiled at her,

"You had a dreamy look on your face, that's all. I just wanted to know what you were day dreaming about."

'I was day dreaming about your best friends thick cock pounding into me.'

"I was thinking about our cat." She said simply, taking a sip of her soda. "On how fluffy he is." She was an actress, lying was a second nature to her. She was glad her secret lover was one too. She didn't know how their dirty little secret could be kept if both of them didn't know how to preform under pressure.

"He's a grumpy cat."

"He's only grumpy to you and Antonio." Francis brightened at the mention of his close friend. Antonio and Francis went way back, when fame was too far to reach.

He never had the slightest clue Antonio would be the one to betray him like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah! Hello there everyone! I never expected for anyone to actually like the story I had typed up on a whim. Ahhh, I'm really happy and I really appreciate the reviews and favorites and follows! By the by, in case you're wondering; if you leave an idea for the story in a review and I like it enough I will use it for the story! So if you have an idea don't be afraid to tell me, in a review, pm, what ever! Sorry for such a small chapter! These next few ones might be short, but bear with me!**

**So I do hope you enjoy and leave a review! Reviews encourage me to write! **

* * *

Francis really tried to not flirt with other woman while being with the Chiara Vargas, who barely gave men and woman a glance when it came to dating. He was thrilled when Chiara agreed to going out with him. The Italian was beautiful and unique, grumpy yes, but a treasure. She always scowled but when she laughed she lit up the entire room.

"You're amazing." He tried telling her, but she would scowl and look back at the booklet of lines she needed to memorize.

"I mean it, more beautiful than Queen Cleopatra."

"Sure I am. You just want to fuck, don't you?"

That always hurt but he pressed on.

"No. Not at all, my love. I do mean it."

It was always hard for him to compliment his beautiful girlfriend, she hardly believed him most of them time. She was always miserable and sulking around the house when she first moved in.

But that changed after New Years. They were small changes but he thought nothing of it.

She was much happier around the house, smiling more than usual and on certain days she was to the brim with joy.

Getting a cat must've lifted up her spirits on being lonely when Francis went away on business trips.

"Mhmm." Golden eyes flickered to blue ones, unsure what to respond. Francis always loved her eyes, one second she had a green hazel, the next a rich gold. "Well, good for you, bastard."

"Lets just go to bed and cuddle." Francis pleaded, resting his chin on Chiaras head as he draped his arms over her shoulders. She shook her head, looking down.

"I have to memorize this. I have to rant in Spanish for this part." Chiara was terrible at Spanish, and she portrayed a Spanish maid in a popular hit TV series set in 1940s Spain. How she managed to get the part, even she didn't know.

"Oh Antonio's working with you, oui?" Francis said, combing his fingers through her hair as she read her part.

"Sí."

"Who does he play again?"

"A soldier." She turned the page. "I think...you'll have to ask him that one."

"The show you act in likes to mess with people, huh?"

"Sí."

The show was notorious for its murder scenes. They made the viewers believe one thing then blew it up in their faces.

Sometimes literally.

"You know," Francis said against her hair, her hair always smelled like flowery hair products. "Antonio could help you, he does speak Spanish after all."

Chiara paused and looked like she was considering the idea.

"You don't mind?"

"Of coarse not! Antonio is mon ami." He said with a bright smile. Chiara scowled at him, tilting her head back to look at him. He quickly peck her lips before she could protest any further. He really did love Chiara.

_He loved her to death_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost done with this story! I know it's really short but I have this guy feeling in going to disappoint you guys so I'm going to end it in Mmm, maybe twho or three chapters from now? If you guys have ideas, don't be shy to tell me! I know this chapter is also short but please, enjoy!**

* * *

Chiara ran her hand down Francis's bare chest, they had just finish making love and were bathing in the after glow. Her hair was tousled and some of the curls pressed against her face from the sweat.

"That was great." Francis managed to pant out, playing with one of her curls around his index finger, she cuddled closer to him, humming contently

"Mhmm."

"I love you."

"Do you really?"

Even though she was cheating on him, she still desired to know. She loved two men, she wouldn't be able to decide between them if they asked her too. She just couldn't, they were both great; Francis was a great emotional crutch, she was always there for her. Antonio was a great sexual crutch, all they did was sleep together, but she supposed she did find an emotional side with Antonio. However, Francis didn't seem to love her.

He was always messing around with her friends and random girls in the clubs. Even on dates he would flirt with the waitress, the fucking nerve. The only reason why she cheated on him was because Antonio gave her the affection she longed for.

"I do." He said seriously, rolling onto his side to look at her sternly. "I love you so much, you had no idea." Chiara adverted her eyes away from his passionate gaze; unsure. He never sounded this passionate before. Only when he spoke about something he desperately loved. But actions spoke louder than words.

She knew she had no place to say that, she sometimes felt horribly guilty about what she was doing. Sleeping with his best friend every time he left for a business trip (which was often).

"I love you too." She breathed out tilting her head up to kiss him, heart soaring. At last, he loved her.

She started to spend more time with Francis as months passed, and less and less time with her Spanish lover. They went on more dates, managed to keep a tight leash on him in clubs. She made sure he danced with only her, stayed by her side. She drank up his affection she longed for, no longer relying on Antonio for that emotional support. Now declarations of love were genuine from both sides of the party.

Drunk off of happiness, love, and joy she fell into his arms breathing out.

"Je t'aime." That night they kissed under the stars on top of the Eiffel Tower, swaying to imaginary music as Francis popped that pretty question. Which was responded with a kiss and a excited yes.

Antonio had became obsessed with the Italian, he couldn't think of life with out the firecracker. The way she smiled at him, how down right sexy she could be. Everything about her made his heart sing, she became his life. However, there was one thing standing in his way.

"What?" Chiara blinked at him from across the small table they sat at. They had gotten coffee at a local coffee shop and were have an undercover date. It was a date but they were acting as though they were old friends. Today however, Chiara was going to call the affair off, she was happy now. She no longer needed Antonio as an emotion crutch all she needed to do now was break it off. She truly wanted to be friends for now o—

"I want you to leave Francis and be with me."


End file.
